


turn around boy and let me hit that

by shrdmdnssftw



Series: 1D Drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!Louis pegs Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn around boy and let me hit that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragegoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragegoddess/gifts).



> Because we were talking about pegging fic.

“Christ, just, stop- stop wriggling,” Louis says exasperatedly.

She’s tempted to put her hands on her hips except that there’s definitely too much lube on them, and she’s not looking to make that much of a mess of herself yet.

Liam whines in reply, as if he can’t form words quite yet and to be honest, Louis can’t blame him. He’s been on the edge for a while now, teased to the point where each touch Louis gives him makes him shudder.

He's on the bed, started the night off on his hands and knees but has since slumped down to rest his head on his forearms. Louis likes it, how she can look down the line of his back, from his narrow hips to the broad width of his shoulders. She likes a lot of things about tonight, but how much Liam is wriggling is not one of them.

She grabs ahold of his hips, doesn't care so much about smearing his skin with lube if it'll just stop him from shifting back into her touch. Louis' never quite gotten used to how much Liam will love being opened up under her fingers, love the stretch and the burn and the way that she'll usually suck him off at the same time. It's hot, and they both get a kick out of her fingering him every now and again.

They've never done  _this_ before, truth be told, it hadn't really passed Louis' mind until Liam had jokingly mentioned buying her a harness, since she loved playing with her toys so much. Once that idea had been planted in her brain, she never really got it out, and so on her next free weekend, Louis' done out and bought a harness to match her favourite dildo.

It's sizeable, not too big that moving from it to being fucked by Liam's dick isn't still a stretch, but not small either, and Louis wants to make sure that Liam can take it. What he doesn't seem to get is that he needs to stay still, so that she doesn't just end up jabbing him in the arse cheek with it.

Gripping tighter so that her blunt nails just bite into his skin, Louis leans forward, presses a kiss to the knob of bone at the base of Liam's spine. "C'mon, Li," she says, switching tactics. "Can you stop moving for a sec."

"S-sorry Lou," Liam says breathily. "It's just- it's a lot."

Louis smiles, watches as Liam gathers his breath and stops moving, the muscles in his back relaxing a little. "I know," she says soothingly. "But I want to make it good for you, yeah? Good for both of us."

Head resting on the mattress in front of him, Liam just nods and Louis swears he lifts his hips a little higher, like he's presenting, and her breath hitches a little. Releasing her grip on his hips, she trails a finger down, slips it into his hole to check that he's still relaxed, stretched enough to take the toy that's currently worn around her hips. "I'm gonna-" she starts to say but Liam interrupts her, a quiet  _yeah_  that makes her grab for the lube quicker, get the dildo slicked up.

As she moves about, it bobs, and she kind of wants to giggle at the sight they must make - Liam, almost submissive in the way he's lying down, thick arms braced to hold his weight and thighs spread slightly to make room for Louis, smaller and her pale skin flushed, except for where the black straps of the harness cross her skin. Louis resists though, instead positions herself behind Liam, fits the head of the toy to his hole and steadies it with her hand. 

"You ready, babe?" she asks.

"Yeah, please, Lou, can you-" and Liam's speech cuts off when Louis presses  _in_ , pushes until the head of her dick is inside, stretching Liam wide.

She wants to stop then, just take a minute and feel the flutter of Liam's rim against the toy but then Liam's squirming back, as if he wants more, and who is Louis to deny him that. Rocking her hips forward, Louis gasps as the movement butts the end of the toy against her clit, makes her hips punch foward a little more.

Liam responds with a groan and Louis can tell that a hand around him, and he'd be off, coming hard. She doesn't want that to happen, not until she's properly fucked him, and so when she see's him moving his hand down, propping himself up on one arm, she tuts.

"Not tonight," reprimands Louis. "You only get what I'm giving you."

"Fuck, Louis, please," Liam says and Louis loves that he's reduced to this now.

Pulling back out, Louis looks down, fascinated by the way his body is opening to her, wide and wanting more, her hips to push back in and fuck him open. Louis presses in, moves a hand under his stomach to feel the way his muscles tense as she builds a rhythm, fucks him deeper and harder. Each press forward jolts the toy against her clit and she knows that as soon as she's done fucking him, as soon as he's come, she'll be turning him over to ride his face. It's with this thought in mind that Louis wraps one of her small hands around his dick, twists sharply as she fucks in, presses so that Liam's gasping and coming, hot and wet, over her hand.


End file.
